


Lets Have Another Toast To The Youth Almighty

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Slow Burn, being a teenager is confusing, hormones suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: The many adventures in the power rangers social life only everyone's a little less responsible and a whole lot gayer





	1. I Always Wanted To Be A Pilot

Bulk and Skull coming along on the plane trip with her and her uncle was the last thing that Kimberly had wanted but somehow here they were. She can hear them talking in the back, Skull's shaking voice asking Bulk if he is scared of flying. Bulks's quick negative grunt followed by a quiet " I'm scared of crashing. " and Skull's audible gulp. As the flight continues she glances back to find Skull's face buried in bulk's chest. It reminds her of her friends, especially Trini .

She finds herself once again wishing the other girl could have come along. She doesn't have long to dwell on it though when her uncle's head slumps onto his shoulder. Bulk, arm still around Skull, screams once she confirms his suspensions of her uncle falling unconscious. She has just a moment to notice Bulk pulling Skull closer before the two school bullies faint as well. They weren't her preferred company but having them awake with her was better than flying solo. 

As her life begins to flash before her eyes she calls out for help. Screaming at the sky and her communicator for zordon, alpha or anyone. The relief that hits her when Alpha responds is bone deep and his high voice coaching her trough the continued flight and descent is like a soothing balm on a burn. Kimberly's heart is beating rapidly as she lands, thoughts of her friends, of Trini fighting Rita's latest monster alone keeping her from reaching a complete calm despite the confidence Alpha has given her.

The planes wheels touch ground and Kim's heart seems to drop into her stomach at the same time it seems to fly into her throat. She takes a moment to check on the two boys in back as well as her uncle before taking off to join her friends in battle. Once she's by their side the battle is over quicker than most of their others. It is a huge relief to be back in the youth center the next day, friends by her side and even Bulk and Skull being back to their old ways and yet something has been drawn to the front of her mind.

During the " plane crash " all of her friends had crossed her mind but none as much as Trini. She allows herself the time to look at the other girl, To admire the long dark hair that hangs straight along her back. She always knew Trini was pretty but smiling and laughing here with their team mates she is beautiful. Kimberly feels a warmth in her chest, a warmth she has felt often around the other girl and suddenly Kim isn't sure she knows herself anymore.

XX

Waking up on the ground is normally harder is the first thought that comes to Skull's mind as his eyes snap open after Their flight. He isn't sure how they landed safely but he is grateful that they have. Its only the thought of Bulk being with him that makes him realize why the ground is so soft, it isn't the ground at all. His head is pillowed on Bulk's wide chest and Skull can't remember the last time he woke up this comfortable. He longs to stay where he is but the prying eyes of the medics and Kim's uncle has not only him but Bulk shooting up and running off.

Walking into the youth center the next day feels familiar and peculiar all at once. Bulk is as loud as always and Skull wonders if he is feeling the same way or if their shared near death experience just left Bulk with a sense of annoyance. Bulk pushes aside some server with milkshakes and Skull's eyes follow his arms against his will but before he has a moment to process what hes just done a chill is hitting him from above. Skull licks his lips as he rolls his eyes, They leave this center covered in some various food product way too often for his liking.

Bulk is seething and Skull knows he'll be upset for the rest of the day but at lest they won't have to walk around covered in sugar since Skull had begun to carry extra shirts for he and Bulk after the cake batter incident at Zack's birthday party a few weeks back. Most of the center is distracted by Kim's " hero " stories so luckily he and Bulk leave with some dignity this time. Skull slaps Bulk on the back as they turn trough the door and into the hall way. He lets his hand linger a bit longer than normal, Bulk doesn't notice and Skull isn't sure if hes relieved by how use they are to each others touch or frightened by what that could mean added to how often he has found his eyes focusing only on Bulk.


	2. On Your Mind

This is Kim's life now, student , power ranger and victim of what should have been a fictional concept. Billy's machine was just supposed to allow her to read his mind, not swap hers out for his. Kim watches in distress as Billy once again smears lipstick outside of her lip line. She's so angry at him but is aware that he isn't the only one having a hard time adjusting to this swap.

Kim straightens the button vest she put on Billy's body that morning and sighs for what feels like the hundredth time. Billy is stomping her feet as he complains to Jason about the swap and Kim decides the best way to ignore him is to distract herself with the way Trini's looking at her or Billy in this case. She's obviously had a crush on Billy for awhile now and seems to be at a loss of how she should feel at this point in time. 

Kim allows the other girl to look her over since it allows her the time to admire the deep brown of her eyes. She wishes she could blame this attraction on being in Billy's body but the fact is that it's still her mind so all responses in Billy's body belong solely to her. She doesn't get much time to dwell on it though, another battle with Rita steals most of the day away and then Billy is switching them back. Bulk and Skull soon follow their lead and Kim is too busy laughing at the two boys to stress over her possible sexuality crisis. 

xx

Being Bulk is something Skull has thought of often. He has always admired Bulk and envied his ample form. He knows most kids their age find Bulk undesirable but Skull thinks their fools. Bulk is and has always been larger than life in personalty, it seems only fitting that his body match his spirit. 

Skull on the other hand has always been meek. His frame skinny and lanky accented by a high voice he rarely cares to use. He wears loud clothing to compensate but he still feels shadowed in Bulk's presence. He use to mind but nowadays he just finds comfort in being by Bulk's side but he still feels a rush at being the center of their pair. 

The rush doesn't last long. His mind is still his and years of standing just behind the spot light can't be erased by a new body. Bulk seems to be at home in his skin as well as he is in his own. It doesn't take them long to track Billy down and get switched back. The first time around Bulk had held his hand so tightly that Skull had feared he'd break his fingers but the absence of the pressure this time is somehow more distressing. They're back in their own bodies and yet Skull has never felt less sure of himself.


	3. Tommy Oliver

His eyes are the first thing Kim notices. The brown isn't quite as deep as Trini's but they are just as warm. Kim decides then that Tommy is attractive and breathes a sigh of relief that her thoughts about Trini were merely a phase, her feelings of friendship for the other girl being the cause. Trini is the problem and Tommy must be the solution. Kim asks him out as soon as they bump into each other at school determined to begin the process of forgetting any romantic feelings she may be experiencing in regards to Trini.

Then Tommy doesn't show up for their date when he said he would and when she seeks him out she is met with cold eyes. She's never had someone look at her that way, like her very existence upsets them. Even Bulk and Skull have looked at her with kinder eyes. She tells her self and her fellow rangers that something must be wrong with Tommy but even she isn't sure. Tommy's only been in Angel Grove for three days so it isn't like they really no him well enough to know if hes acting abnormal but the image of his eyes on that first day have her convinced this isn't true to the boys character.

Over the days Tommy seems to become curler but they don't have time to figure out whats wrong with him between fighting Rita's newest green ranger, her monsters, and school work. Kim is at her wits end, shes sure she couldn't be more stressed but then Jason goes missing. She hasn't felt this alone in a long time, ever since they received their power morphers they've had Zordon and Alpha, not to mention the rangers have been pretty inseparable from the beginning. Now Billy's almost always with Alpha trying to bring back Zordon, leaving her, zack and Trini searching for Jason.

The only relief they get is the small breaks between fights at the youth center. Bulk and Skull despite their " bullying " are a sight for soar eyes during the more serious moments of Kim's life. She's pretty sure they're already on the way to being something when Skull offers their assistance in finding Jason in exchange for a small kiss. Kimberly just can't resist the opportunity and agrees on the condition Skull closes his eyes. Once he starts to lean in Kim quickly slides from her seat leaving Skull to make his stop directly on Bulk's cheek.

Skull opens his eyes slowly and Kim pays close attention. she doesn't miss the way the other boys eyes light up as his lips quirk up just a bit in the corners. Then Bulk is spluttering about how sick it was and Skull's whole body tightens and Kim's heart breaks for him as Bulk chases him from the room. It gets her thinking about Trini again and her reaction to her feelings. She can't believe that she and Bulk are alike in anyway but here she was panicking over her feelings just because Trini was a girl. She didn't want to be that person, she had no problem with Bulk and Skull together, in fact she thought they made an oddly cute couple so why should she deny herself a possible romance with one of her best friends over something as simple as gender. She would talk to Trini as soon as things settled down.

xx

The building is shaking and Skull wants to run for it but Bulk won't budge. Skull crosses his hands and prays that Bulk will realize how serious this is because he can't leave the other boy. A metal beam from the ceiling lands just in front of Bulks ice cream dish and much to Skulls relief Bulk is downing his dessert and pulling them both out of the youth center. While everyone else continues to run on foot he and Bulk jump into the youth center community bus.

Skull has never driven anything before but they have no other choice. He thinks hes pretty good at it even after Bulk informs him that he drives like a crazy person. He hasn't run anyone or anything over yet so hes counting that as success. Skull is still smiling as he feels his stomach drop as the bus begins to lift from the ground. Skull can just hear the rangers yelling at the monster that has picked them up as he and Bulk begin to scream. He prays the rangers can get them out of this as his heart jerks watching Bulk fall from the passengers seat and into the floor. He follows after and noticing the fear in Bulks face tries to lighten the mood with a joking taunt, " school bus' don't have seat belts. ".

The Taunt comes out harsher then he meant it too but it doesn't matter the fear in Bulk's eyes stays the same. The bus bounces with every step the monster takes and Skull takes a moment to wonder where its taking them before putting all his focus on to Bulk. He wraps one arm tightly around his friend while latching onto the bus console with the other. If he can keep them here at the front of the bus they'll have a higher chance of escape. It doesn't take the bus long to be sat down and Bulk insist they get out now but when they look to the door they're surrounded by those grey dudes that have been terrorizing the town. They're stuck and they both know it, Bulk screams and Skull can only tighten his hold on him and pray the rangers are close by.

The bus starts to move and to Skulls despair he knows where they're headed, right over the hill at the beach. 

" we're going over the edge!? " Skulls yells most likely into Bulks ear. 

The other boy doesn't seem to mind as he grunts out his own short reply. They both start screaming until suddenly Bulk's had enough and braces him self with his legs to keep them in place. He manages to move Skull around until the smaller boy is in his lap. He grabs Skull in a tight embrace and whispers in his ear, scared if they continue to scream the bus will just be pushed off the cliff sooner.

" Skull, we're going over. " Bulk sounds resigned to his fate.

Skull feels every ounce of hope leave his body at the pain in his friends voice.

" If we're going over there is something I've gotta tell you Bulk. Something I'd like to do before we die. " Skull says softly.

" What is it? " Bulk asks.

" I've never kissed anyone Bulk. I don't wanna go out without knowing what thats like. " Skull swallows and waits for his friends reply.

Bulk turns his head just enough to meet Skulls eyes. The bus lurches forward another few inches and Bulk's eyes harden as he wraps his arm around Skull's neck and pulls. Skull's eyes widen and then slam shut as Bulk's lips meet his in a hard slam. Bulk eases back a bit and the pressure lessens to something more soft and chaste. Skull smiles into it as he kisses back just as softly. The bus pitches forward again breaking the moment and Bulk grabs Skulls arm tightly.

" Hold on Skull, this is it, we're going over ! " Bulk yells.

Skull can't speak, just tightens his arms around Bulks neck and buries his head in the boys shoulder. He wishes they had more time. The bus rolls, shaking them apart as they fall but Skull manages to cling desperately to one of Bulk's arms. Then everything stops. 

Bulk is the first to open his eyes, " Are we alive? " . 

Skull follows his lead and looks around. sure enough they're on the ground but he can't bring himself to let go of Bulk yet. What if tomorrow Bulk denies their kiss? Skull looks over at his best friend and decides to take his chance.

" I don't know, lets find out. " He says as he takes a hand full of Bulks shirt and pulls the larger boy to him.

They stay that way, locked in a heated make out session until they hear the paramedics arriving. 

xx

The green ranger is defeated, Bulk and Skull are alive, the spell is broken and Tommy is the newest member of their team. Kim is so happy and relived that she forgets that at one point she had been asking Tommy out. He hasn't forgot and finds her side as they walk from the lair Zordon and Alpha share back to their respected homes.

" So i'm sorry I stood you up, I wasn't really myself but I'd love a another chance? " Tommy asks with that same warm smile he was wearing his first day at Angel beach.

Kim considers it for a moment but then Trini laughs at something Billy and jason are saying and Kim knows she can't lead Tommy on when she so obviously feels something else.

" Tommy I'm sorry but things changed while you we're under Rita's spell. I like someone else and I hope you can understand that. " Kim places a warm hand on his wrist.

" Does he like you back? " Tommy asks with an ache in his voice. 

Kim has to fight down her chuckle as she replies, " I don't know, I haven't even told them I like them yet but I really wanna give this a chance. I'm sorry Tommy But I hope we can still be friends. We are team mates after all. ".

Tommy looks like he wants to protest but shakes his head in defeat as he meets her eyes and extends his hand for a shake, " Friends and Team mates. ".

Kim smiles at him as she shakes his hand and the two assume walking to catch up to the rest of their group. As she takes the spot next to Trini the other girl smiles warmly at her and Kim feels the heat rise to her cheeks. Tomorrow, she thinks, I'll talk to her tomorrow.

xx

A few days later Bulk and skull are sitting side by side at the juice bar like always. The building looks amazing thinks to speedy construction. The tv plays footage of Goldar attacking the city and Skull can feel Bulk tense from where they're pressed together at the sides. Skull covertly moves one hand below the bar and onto Bulks knee and gives a firm squeeze. He expects a cold look, a scream, or even a shove but instead Bulk glances over to him quickly before placing his own hand over Skull's on his knee and squeezes back. They stay that way even as Kimberly approaches.

They haven't really had a chance to talk about everything yet. Both boys still on a slight high from almost being hurtled off a cliff but as Bulks thumb begins to rub along the top of his hand Skull thinks he can wait a little longer to talk things out.


	4. Trini Kwan

Days have passed and Kim hasn't said a thing to Trini. She wants to, god does she want to but every time she tries she breaks out in a sweat and her throat seems to close. Trini has never shown any interest in girls and the way she looks at Billy just reassures Kim that Trini is as straight as they come. Then again when Kim thinks about it she could have been described as straight just a few weeks ago so whos to say Trini can't like her back. Kim watches as Trini and Billy pay for hot dogs for everyone, she thinks their standing a bit closer than friends should but she could just be jealous.

She turns back to the basketball game they've all been playing just as Bulk and Skull approach. They're making fools of themselves like always and they get whats coming to them as they slam into the hot dog cart and end up covered in condiments. Kim would feel worse for them but shes just too happy that the commotion has pushed Billy and Trini apart. 

Hearing the hot dog cart employer yelling at the other boys Kim swings her gaze back their way just in time to see Skull feeding Bulk a bit of the hot dog that was resting on the larger boys chest. Its disgusting but kind of sweet and Kim feels a spark of jealously for Skull. He may not be dating Bulk yet but he deferentially seems to have a better chance with Bulk then she does with Trini. 

Their communicators beep and Kim sighs. Its time to put being jealous aside and focus on the mission. Kim allows her self one last longing look before they teleport to central. She doesn't notice that while shes watching Trini, Tommy is watching her.

xx

Skull hadn't expected Bulk to take a bite off of the hot dog he presented to the other boy. Sure they've shared food before but Bulk had been trying to put some distance between the two of them lately. Skull can understand his reasoning, he knew the kiss had been a heat of the moment thing and that even if Bulk was interested in him it was going to take some work to get the other boy to admit to his feelings. Skull doesn't mind working for it, Bulk is worth it but moments like this tug at Skull's heart. 

Its something so simple, so small but Skull would love to feed Bulk something more romantic one day. Maybe get him some of those chocolate covered pineapples he likes and spread out a picnic blanket on the hill they like in the public park. Bulk's muffled request for money breaks into Skull's fantasy and soon the two are being carted off to work off what they owe the owner.

xx

Kim runs a hand trough her hair as team picks up the game they had going before the battle interrupted them. Tommy approaches her as Billy and Jason go one on one. Trini and Zack are sitting on a bench a few feet away out of hearing distance.

" So, Trini huh? " is all Tommy says and Kim feels her body go cold.

He must see the panic in her eyes because he holds his hands up in a placating motion before continuing, " Hey, no judgement we're friends remember? ".

Kim lets herself just breathe for a moment before looking over to the only other girl in their group of friends. 

" How did you figure it out? " Kim asks.

" I honestly had no idea until this morning. when Billy offered to help Trini carry all the hot dogs it was like you were trying to burn a hole trough him with your eyes. " Tommy replies with a chuckle.

Kim blushes and looks at the ground. She had no idea she had been so obvious. Tommy places a hand on her shoulder causing her to meet his eyes.

" Look, its ok really. if you like her you should just tell her. " Tommy is smiling but Kim just shakes her head.

" How can I just tell her? she clearly likes boys. " Kim says gesturing to where her and Billy are now playing on the court, " and worse, what if she hates me after. I don't want to lose one of my best friends. ".

" Even if she doesn't feel the same Trini would never hate you. none of us would. " Tommy pulls kim into a one arm hug as he talks, " but you'll never know what can happen if you don't try. ".

Kim glances over to the court once more and Trini makes a basket because Billy is looking over at her and Tommy instead of at the girl hes playing against. Kim swallows air and holds her chin up high. 

" You're right. " she says as she walks over to their group, Tommy following behind and starting a new game with Zack as Kim pulls Trini over to a table.

The girls sit down at a bench as the boys continue the game. Trini seems to have noticed Kim is acting strangely judging by how close she has moved to the pink ranger.

" Trini, do you remember when I asked Tommy out? " , Kim wants to kick herself for choosing that as the conversation starter.

" Oh yeah. I forgot you were into him. what happened with that? " Trini asks gently. 

" Well first he went evil but after that he asked me out but I turned him down. " Kim says.

Trini's nose scrunches up in confusion, " Why would you do that? ".

" I realized that I never really liked Tommy I just felt like I was supposed too. I... " Kim paused to take a glance in Tommy's direction. Tommy who was somehow managing to keep up with the game and Kim nodded his head in encouragement. 

" I like someone else. Someone I've known a lot longer than Tommy. Someone right in front of me. " Kim says softly as she looks into Trini's eyes.

Trini stares back for just a second before understanding widens her eyes. Trini places her hand on kim's knee and the other girl tries not to look too hopeful.

" Why didn't you tell me? " Trini asks.

" I was going to but I always see you with Billy. " Kim tries to not let the jealousy seep into the conversation.

Trini laughs and Kim Pulls away to get up. Trini is silent in an instant and pulling Kim back down by her hand. Kim crosses her arms and meets the other girls eyes in defiance.

" I'm not laughing at you I swear, its just.. Kim you know Billy's gay right? " Trini asks.

Kim's world spins and she almost breaks her neck with how fast she looks to Billy and back to Trini, " what!? ".

" yeah. Thats why he started taking Jason's karate class at first. He didn't do it to learn self defense that was just a bonus. He did it to be close to Jason. " Trini explains.

" But... how? He never said anything to me? how did you even know!? " Kim feels light headed at all the information.

" well as you pointed out Billy and I are quite close. we're both fairly smart and it was extremely easy for us to form a bond but to be fair he doesn't tell anyone. ", Kim opens her mouth but Trini holds up a hand, " He doesn't keep it a secret before you ask he just prefers waiting for people to ask instead of telling people at random. He finds the concept of coming out too stressful. ", Trini finishes and Kim knows shes telling the truth.

" So... Billy's gay. So you? " Kim isn't even sure what shes asking anymore.

" I'm Bi. I like both. I like you too. " Trini says it as if its the most simple thing in the world and maybe it is and Kim never got the memo.

Trini leans in and Kim doesn't care anymore about anything but the Yellow ranger and leans in to meet her lips halfway. Cheers of Joy come from Their friends and the girls pull apart to see that half the applause is for them but the other half is for Billy who has just stunned them all by beating Tommy at basket ball. Kim and Trini hold hands as they join the rest of their group to congratulate Billy. Billy spots Their hands and his smile becomes wider than Kim has ever seen and he shoots Trini a thumbs up with both hands. 

Kim blushes but smiles as she looks over to her new girlfriend. Trini is here holding her hand and none of their friends seem repulsed. Billy is clearly happy for Trini, Tommy is giving Kim a " I told you so Smirk. ", while Zack and Jason seem a bit confused by the events but still happy. Kim has never felt so free.


	5. Gotta Move Slowly

Trini, Billy and Kimberly stand in the middle of the crowd with their clip broads as they try to get signatures to save the towns bug protection statue. They've done pretty good so far but Bulk and Skull have to ruin everything for them once again. Bulk had thrown all of the bug specimens on their sign up table into the crowd. Kimberly is busy checking Trini's hair for roaches when she hears Zack screaming. Tommy beats her to the other boy, removing the spider from their friends shoulder. They're all aware of Zack's arachnophobia.

Once things settle down Kim is sure to let Skull and Bulk know they're jerks before taking Trini's hand to help her girlfriend try to find the missing specimens so they can return them to their science teacher. Billy and Jason join them while Tommy takes Zack to the nurse's office to be checked over for spider bites. Zack is pretty sure he wasn't bitten but his fear won't let him calm down until he is sure. He is so mad at Bulk and Skull but luckily for him karma comes for them later in the day.

Billy's " research assistant " Jack is accidentally knocked onto the floor when Bulk throws Trini's book back at her and before anyone can move Jack is running up Skull's pants. The smaller boy is quick to begin shaking his pants leg but after several failed attempts to dislodge Jack he leaps into Bulk's arms. Much to everyone's surprise Bulk catches him and holds on tight as Billy removes Jack from Skulls shirt. The rangers laugh as they leave to the two bullies in the embrace.

Skull, having calmed down looks up at Bulk and smiles. His arms tighten around Bulk's neck and for a moment Bulk looks like hes going to lean in close. His hold on Skull tightens but only for a moment before Bulk seems to remember where they are and lets Skull drop. Skull's backside is as bony as the rest of him and the fall is definitely going to leave a bruise but his heart hurts a lot worse then his butt bone. 

Skull looks up at his best friend, expecting Bulk to walk off without him but instead Bulk extends a hand to help Skull up. His fingers tighten around Skulls in one quick squeeze. Skull takes it as the apology its meant to be and the two make their way to final period. He and Bulk have plans after school since they don't have detention for once. That could easily change if those goody goodies tattle about the bug incident that morning but Skull doubts they will think of it in the last class of the day.

XX

Skull lets Bulk in trough the garage door like always in the hopes that they can reach Skull's room without having to talk to Skull's mom about their day. They normally head to the youth center after school but they have a few projects they need to get done for school. Skull also has plans to finally start the conversation they've been putting off since the bus incident. 

Bulk hasn't kissed him since it happened and Skull knows the other boy probably just wants to forget what happened. Skull had planned to follow Bulks lead but then Bulk had started touching him more. Bulk grabs his hand under the counter at the juice bar when ever hes stressed or embarrassed. Skull had just accepted that as a new friend habit but then Bulk started staying over more than he usually did and even started sleeping in Skulls bed instead of the floor. 

Skull knows Bulk is feeling something too. He isn't sure what could be holding Bulk back, he knows it could be a number of things just not exactly what. He knows Bulk could be unsure and unwilling to risk their friendship. Then there was the more likely fact that Bulk simply didn't know how to react to being attracted to Skull because Skull was a boy. Skull had been hung up on the male thing for a bit but it passed quickly for him. 

Skull was more afraid of destroying the friendship. He and Bulk were all the other had and it had been that way for so long Skull isn't sure how they would even function with out each other. Skull is pulled out of his thoughts when he notices Bulk is already in his room and he had frozen in the hall. 

Skull closes his bedroom door as he enters and places his messenger bag on the floor beside Bulks pack. The larger boy has already clicked on the tv for back ground music and has their school work spread out on the bed. Skull pulls his jacket closed in a nervous tick and then lets it fall open again as he takes a seat across from his beast friend.

Bulk opens his mouth but Skull cuts him off. 

" We need to talk. " Skull says.

" What are we breaking up? " Bulk asks with a snort.

" You've been touching me. " Skull starts, " Since the bus almost went over, since we kissed you've been touching me more. ".

Bulk's eyes widen, his jaw drops and snaps shut. He shakes his head as though hes going to protest but instead his head soon stops and sags as he gives up the untold lie. Skull scoots closer as he speaks.

" You take my hand under tables, you place your hand on the small of my back as we leave places and most of all you've stopped talking over me as much. " Skull reaches for Bulk's mentioned appendages.

" I like it Bulk. I liked it on the bus too. " Skull rubs circles on Bulks skin with his thumb, " I wanted to kiss you Bulk, even before we were dangling off a cliff. ".

Bulk doesn't reply but a sharp intake of breath assures him that Bulk is listening.

" I'd like to keep kissing you. " Skull finishes.

Bulk swallows, sits in silence before removing his hand from Skull's. 

" I like holding your hand Skull. I liked kissing you on the bus but we can't do this. I can't do this. " Bulk says quietly.

" Why not? " Skull whines. 

" we've got a reputation to uphold. " Bulk replies and its Skull's turn to snort.

" Bulk we'll still be bad ass even if we decide we like being together. " Skull isn't sure they've ever really been bad asses in the eyes of their fellow classmates but Skull is happy to let Bulk believe that if it gets them closer to being more than friends.

Bulk takes his time, thinks in silence before finally reaching over to take Skull's hand. 

" Okay, but I'm not sure I'm gay Skull so could we wait to tell people. Take things slow and let this, let Us be our little secret for a while until I'm sure. " Bulk reasons.

" Sure Bulk. we can totally do that. " Skull says even while his heart constricts a tiny bit.

Bulk's smile is worth the temporary hurt .Skull knows he will feel unsteady until Bulk is sure of what he wants. He wants to press the issue but they should come out at their own pace and if Bulk isn't ready then Bulk isn't ready. Skull knows he will wait as long as Bulk wants him to if it means getting to call the larger man his in the end.


	6. Flowers

Bulk has always loved flowers. The bright colors they come in and all the different shapes. The things is though people expect someone like Bulk to hate things like flowers. Bulk avoids messing up the bully image he and Skull have perfected. Even when it means given up something he loves he'll do it. Luckily for him as much as he loves flowers he can't go near them anyways do to his allergies.

So when he and Skull approach Kim and her flower covered float to mock it he begins to sneeze so much he can barely speak. He had thought the flowers would be artificial like on most of the holiday floats their school supplies at the Christmas parade. He can hear Kim and Tommy laughing but he can't muster the energy to be mad when he feels as though he'll suffocate if he doesn't stop sneezing soon. He feels Skull's arms slide around his shoulders to support him, he tries to whisper a thank you but instead just sneezes on the other boys shirt.

Skull leans into him a bit despite the constant sneezing and Bulk is so grateful when Skull offers his bandanna as a tissue. Bulk is still sneezing into the red bandanna as they leave the youth center. Kimberly and Tommy's laughter follow them out of the room And Bulk tries not to let it bother him but he hates that something so small as a flower can cause this. Even more than that he hates that Skull will never be able to bring him flowers or vice versa without Bulk ending up unable to breathe for the next few days.

The farther they get from the flowers the easier it is for Bulk to catch his breath. They're heading home, no sense in staying out when Bulk feels like garbage. Skull is rubbing Bulks back repeatedly, Bulk thinks about telling him to cut it out but as he looks around theres barely anyone out and the few that are aren't paying them any attention so he allows the action to continue.

" I can't believe I'm in high school and these allergies are still this bad. my mom said hers got easier by middle school. " Bulk's voice comes out muffled behind the bandanna.

" I'm sorry Bulkie, I know how much you like flowers but hey you're still young, maybe they'll get better in your twenties. ", Skull says trying to comfort his best friend.

" I hope so. " Bulk admits in a rare moment of vulnerability.

Skull smiles sadly at him before taking his hand in his. They've reached Bulk's home, both his parent's are still at work at this hour so they don't have to worry about them seeing their conjoined hands. Bulk finds hes happier about that than he thought he would be. They've been trying out, this thing, dating he thinks basically for about a week and even though he knows people are use to them being close hes constantly worried someone will notice any extra touching. The constant worry and looking over his shoulder makes every moment he shares alone with Skull that much sweeter even if the closer he gets the more he longs for every touch, every kind word and soft look.

Skull lets his hand go as they enter Bulks kitchen and begins grabbing some pills for Bulk before bustling around the kitchen to make some hot soup. Bulk sits at the table and watches his best friend dote on him. They've known each other for so long, its been just the two of them for so long and yet it still surprises Bulk how at home, how right Skull looks in his kitchen. Skull must feel him staring because he turns away from the soup on the stove top for a moment to smile at Bulk.

Skull's smile when its just them, when theres no one around to convince is as soft as a warm bed on Sunday morning. Bulk feels a surge of pride that he's the one Skull wants. Skull brings the soup over to the table with a ice cold root beer and Bulk can't resit pulling the smaller boy down to straddle his lap. Skull looks surprised but pleased as he settles and wraps his arms around Bulks shoulders. 

Bulk runs one hand up skull's back while the other strokes his cheek. Skull melts into him as if he's the most comfortable bean bag chair ever and Bulk can't hold back any longer. He slips his hand up the back of Skull's shirt to feel the soft skin there, he can feel Skull's vertebrate and makes a mental note to make sure his friend eats more. Skull shivers and Bulk's hand slides back down to his hip to make sure Skull is secure as he leans up to take his lips in a kiss.

They've kissed a few times since they decided to give " them " a try but nothing like the deep kisses on the bus. Skull sighs against his lips and Bulk feels himself shudder. He slides his tongue against Skull's lower lip begging for entrance. Skull's lips part quickly and Bulk moans at the warmth he finds. Skull's always had a low body temperature but his mouth is a surprisingly pleasant heat.

Bulk pulls back to catch his breath with every intention of getting back to the kiss when a sneeze wracks his body and in his effort not to sneeze on Skull he almost drops the other boy. He feels the heat rising to his face and fears Skull will be angry with him but then the other boy is laughing so hard he slides the rest of the way to the floor. If it were anyone else Bulk would be angry but instead he finds himself chortling along with Skull. They eventually get themselves together and Skull takes a seat at the opposite side of the table much to Bulk's displeasure.

" Eat before it gets cold Bulkie. " Skull says with a smile as he slides one hand across the table. 

As one hand grabs the spoon for the soup Bulk stretches the other to the middle of the table to take Skull's. 

xx

Rita Repulsa is at it again but this time Bulk feels personally attacked when the monster turns out to be a giant flower that spits out little mini flowers with teeth. He and Skull are in the park when the attack begins. The mini flowers latch on to them instantly and between the flowers draining their energy and His allergies Bulk doesn't make it very far before passing out. The last thing he sees is Skull, body slow moving from the flower bites, reaching for him and trying to remove the buds. 

When they wake up they have no idea how long the attack lasted but the Power Rangers have already defeated the monster and gone back from where ever they come from. Bulk wakes up first but skull follows after. Bulk feels better as if some of his energy has returned but he still feels weak. Skull seems to be worse off, he tries to stand but his knees buckle bringing him back down. Bulk uses what energy he has left to lift the smaller boy up into his arms so they can both begin the short journey home. Luckily its Saturday so they can sleep it off at Skull's house before school on Monday.

Bulk's mom meets them at the door in tears. These attacks always leave her shook up especially since Bulk and Skull seem to always manage to be in right in the middle of them. Her eyes lock onto her son's best friend asleep in his arms and she rushes forward.

" Oh my god Farkas! are you both alright? " Mrs. Bulkmeier asks as she pats both boys down.

" We're fine mom. the flowers just sapped a bit out of us and we both just need some rest. " Bulk says as he sets Skull down on the couch.

" Oh Bulkie why does this keep happening to you two. if I didn't know any better I would think you were Power Rangers. " Bulks mother says with a huff as she spreads a blanket out on Skull. 

" Mom we are fine I promise. I'm sorry I made you worry but we just need rest. " Bulk whispers into his mother's hair as he gives her a tight squeeze.

" Okay sweetie. you go lay down and I'll call Eugene's parents and then get a big meal whipped up for you too. " She replies before patting Bulk gently on the stomach.

" I'll lay out on the other couch. I don't want to leave Skull alone. " Bulk says.

His mom smiles softly at him as she nods. She places a kiss on his and Skull's forehead before heading to the kitchen to grab the phone. Bulk lays out on the couch under the window so he can face Skull. The smaller boy has curled on his side in his sleep and Bulk feels a warmth spread trough his chest as he watches him. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Kim And Skull

Bulk wakes up first to the thick smell of soup in the air. His mom is humming as she cooks and his dad, home from work is sitting at the kitchen table watching her cook. Bulk spends a few moments just standing in the door way and watching. His parents are high school sweet hearts. They've told him the story so often he could write it word for word. They had pictures to go along with the story and in every single one of them Bulk's dad was looking at his mom just as he is looking at her now. Bulk use to not understand how someone could hold so much love in their eyes that it was as plain to see as the nose on your face but then Skull had started looking at him. He turns back into the sitting room to wake Skull and as he does so he can't help but wonder if Skull can see how dear he is to Bulk in his eyes as well. 

Dinner is quick and filled with questions and reassurances. Skull calls his family again to let them hear his voice and know hes all right. He tells them hes staying the night but that he'll be home by tomorrow night. Bulk grabs some extra blankets for Skull while hes on the phone, if he doesn't the other will hog the covers in his sleep. Bulk's door has had a lock on it since he was fourteen but he rarely uses it. He considers using it tonight so he can let Skull hold him close, in the end he decides against it since his parents usually knock and even if they don't it won't be the first time they've seen the boys share a bed. Skull has been prone to stress related nightmares but he rarely seems to have them when he shares a bed with Bulk.

They're both still low on energy so once the light is out and Skull is wrapped tightly around Bulk's back the twos boys fall asleep almost as soon as " good night " has left their lips.

XX

Bulk's mother wakes them around twelve. Breakfast is already on the table when they enter the kitchen and Bulk is busy piling up a plate for Skull when someone knocks on their door. His mother goes to get it just as Bulk sets Skull's plate in front of him and begins on his own. Bulk has just barely started placing bacon on his plate when his mom calls out for them that a friend from school is there to check on them. Bulk expects maybe one of the other not so well behaved students of angel grove that he and Skull hang around from time to time but instead comes face to face with Kimberly.

His mom heads back into the kitchen after letting Kim in. Skull seems to be at as much of a loss of words as Bulk. Luckily for them Kim begins speaking.

" Hey guys, Me and the guys saw you on the news last night and realized you'd been caught in the middle of the attack the power rangers dealt with yesterday and I just wanted to make sure you were all right? " Kim says softly.

" Why on earth would you that? its not like you and your fellow goody goodies are really our friends. " Bulk sneers.

" That isn't only our fault Bulk and you know it! " Kim says as she stomps her foot.

Bulk looks ready with another snide remark when Skull gently cups his elbow, silencing him. Kim's eyes follow the gesture and something like understanding flits across her face.

" Thank you. we appreciate you checking on us but we're fine so whata ya say we all go back to annoying each other? " Skull suggest with a wide grin.

Bulk laughs as Kim nods and makes his way back to the kitchen trusting that Skull will show Kim out. Skull lets himself watch Bulk a bit but is distracted by Kim clearing her throat. 

" You two make a cute couple. " Kim says with a smile but it makes Skull's blood run cold.

" How did you figure it out? we've been so careful. " Skull asks but then nearly jokes on a gasp before continuing, " Please don't tell Bulk you know. He isn't ready to be out yet,this could end us.".

Kim lifts her hands up slowly before grasping Skulls forearms firmly.

" Calm down Skull. I won't say anything and it isn't that you two are obvious its just that I kind of figured this might happen due to some things I noticed in the " plane crash ". Kim whispers.

Skull's chest begins to rise and fall at a more reasonable pace and Kim takes that as her cue to continue. 

" And for what its worth, you aren't alone. " Kim says looking into Skull's eyes.

Skull seems lost for a minute before his jaw drops, " Wait! you mean? ".

Kim just nods before smiling, " Me and Trini yeah. but we aren't out yet either, I mean our friends know but we aren't ready to go public to the whole school, so I'll keep your secret if you keep ours.".

" Of course. " Skull replies.

Kim opens her mouth to say more but then Bulk is yelling for Skull and warning him breakfast will get cold. Skull's stomach growls and Kim chuckles.

" Go but just remember you are not alone and if things get hard or you just need a listening ear I've been told I'm a pretty good friend." Kim says as she gives Skull's arms a finale squeeze before letting go.

Skull smiles and says thank you before opening the door for her and heading into the kitchen to sit beside Bulk. Hes halfway trough a strip of bacon when he wonders if school will be weird tomorrow.


	8. A Dance Without Rita

Monday morning comes and goes without a incident and Skull sighs with relief. Hes glad to know that Kim is on his side but he wouldn't know how to handle her treating him differently all of a sudden, let alone how he would explain that to Bulk. They're all at the youth center now preparing and decorating for Ernie's annual costume party. Bulk once again attempts to leave at the mention of work. Skull knows its all an act for their rep, Bulk has always been nothing but helpful with the house hold chores at his and even at Skull's house. Skull agrees with leaving and they begin to head for the door as Kim speaks.

" Hey guys, nice costumes. Looks like you put a lot of thought into them. " Kim says as she looks down at them from a ladder.

Skull feels a tad hurt at first but then Kim smiles and Winks and he knows its all for show but before he or Bulk can respond Ernie is tossing them garland to hang. Halfway trough stapling the garland up it becomes stuck under something. Bulk gives it a rough yank setting off a chain of events that ends with him covered in white paint and Skull can't help but laugh. Hes laughing so hard he has to hold his ribs while he attempts to speak. 

" Hey Bulk, you look like a ghost. This could be our costumes later. " Skull says as he pats Bulk's shoulder.

Bulk smirks a bit at him under all the paint before glaring at the rest of the room. After being sure to exude the appropriate about of anger he drags Skull out the door and towards his home. He needs a shower and then they both need costumes, he wants to win this year. Even before they we're dating they always did couple costumes so hes not surprised when Skull's first costume selection is captain hook and peter pan. He is surprised that Skull thinks he would go out in tights though.

Skull suggest a funnier costume next, a joint body horse costume but Bulk only fits in the back and no way are they winning this thing if bulks a behind, all they'll get then will be a bunch of jackass jokes. Bulk loves Skull's next idea. Skull suggest they both go as Elvis, Skull as young Elvis and Bulk as old Elvis. It means they get to dance which they both love doing and Bulk gets the added bonus of getting to watch Skull in a skin tight suit all night.

The suit is tight and accents Skulls long legs and as Bulk runs his eyes up to the open neck of Skull's pink under shirt. Skull's long pale neck is one of his best features and Bulk really wants a taste. He pulls Skull into his arms for a quick costumed dance. He had meant for it to be romantic but they both can't help but laugh as they move around in a sped up version of a waltz dressed as Elvis. They split apart to start doing their own impressions of Elvis. Its all fun until Skull kicks up one of those long beautiful legs a little to close to Bulk and the bigger boy jumps back quickly to avoid a blow to the stomach and ends up hurting his back.

He goes down and Skull is by his side faster than a ramen gets done in a microwave. Skull is apologizing profusely as he slides his arms around Bulk and begins to carefully lift him towards the bed. Bulk manages to pull off his wig and jacket but leaves on the blue under shirt and Elvis pants. Skull pulls his shoes off for him before fetching some pain pills and a heating pad. Bulk really doesn't know what he would do without the other boy.

" Bulk I am so sorry. " Skull cries as he strokes Bulk's arm.

" Skull its fine. " Bulk tries to assure him but his friend is on the verge of hysterics. 

" But Its my fault you're hurt. and the party. " Skull snaps his mouth shut as Bulk slides his hand along His cheek bone.

" Skull, I'm fine. you know how my back is, we caught it quick and we have hours before the party, plenty of time for me to heal. " Bulk whispers.

" B-but.. " Skull stutters.

" No buts Skull, I'm really fine and this isn't your fault, understand? " Bulk says sternly.

Skull doesn't say anything but he nods and Bulk takes it as a win.

xx

They do make it to the party but they never decided on costumes so instead they go as " punks " and wear their everyday clothes. Bulk looks so happy at being able to dance and Skull feels the relief flood every part of his body. They want to dance together but thats not really an option so instead they stand side by side and dance on their own together. They keep smiling and glancing at each other as they move to their own beats and Skull is sure they're being way to obvious but then he glances across the room and spots Kim and Trini. The two girls are standing next to each other just like he and Bulk are, if any one were to look it would appear the girls are just dancing with a group of their friends or alone. kim notices him looking smiles with a small wave, he returns the smile before turning back to Bulk.

Bulk is already watching him and Skull realizes he can't keep this from Bulk. Bulk deserves to know that they aren't the only gay couple at school, plus Skull doesn't like keeping secrets from his best friend. Bulk has noticed Skull isn't dancing and stops moving as well before moving a bit closer to Skull but before he can ask whats wrong Skull is speaking.

" Bulk lets get some air. " Skull says as he heads for the youth center doors.

Bulk follows without a moments hesitation and Skull hopes what hes about to tell him doesn't ruin everything.

" Bulk do you remember when Kim came by your place? " Skull starts.

Bulk only nods and Skull swallows loud enough for it to be audible, " She came to check up on us but also she figured it out. ".

" Figured what out? " Bulk asks with exasperation.

" That we're , well that we're a we basically. " Skull looks to the ground as he finishes speaking. 

Bulk just watches the smaller boy for a moment before his eyes widen and he sucks in a sharp breath. 

" No. no, no, no Skull what are we gonna do? " Bulk's voice is higher than Skull's ever heard it.

" We don't have to do anything Bulk, really Kim's cool with it. she thinks we're cute. " Skull says with a hopeful smile.

" But she could destroy us with this. do you know what would happen if this got out? " Bulk asks as he pulls his pony tail.

" No but neither do you. I mean really Bulk we don't know and even then worse case is that people hate us a bit more for a reason other than we're " bullies ". " Skull replies making air quote symbols with his hands when he says the word bullies. They've never really been bullies and surely Bulk has realized this by now.

" Skull... I can't be known as the gay kid. " Bulk's voice is tight and Skull's heart starts to stutter.

" Bulk, Kim won't tell any one, she understands that we want to come out on our own time. She gets what we're going trough. " Skull risks taking Bulk's hand.

Bulk snatches his hand from Skull's as he begins to pace, " and how on earth can little miss all american girl understand what we're going trough huh!? " .

" Because shes gay too Bulk. " Skull whispers.

Bulk freezes cold, he even stops breathing for a moment and Skull wonders if he should call someone before Bulk gasps out a simple " what? ".

" Her and Trini are dating. she told me when she came over. she won't out us Bulk I promise. " Skull takes Bulk's hand once more as he grows silent.

Bulk looks down at their joined hands and back to the youth center. Skull is sure this is it, the end, any minute now Bulk will let go of his hand and walk away from him forever. Bulk's hand tightens on his and Bulk looks up into Skull's eyes. Skull stares back without blinking, scared one wrong move could chase the larger boy away.

" You promise she won't tell, that we can come out at our own pace if we ever decide to? " Bulk whispers.

Skull nods, " I promise. ".

Bulk sighs before looking around them before laying his head against Skull's shoulder, " Then I trust you. ".

Skull's knees almost buckle from relief, " Okay good, did you want to head back in? " .

" I'm a little tired actually, could we just go back to my place? " Bulk asks, voice muffled by Skull's shoulder.

" sure thing Bulkie. " Skull says as he presses a quick kiss to the back of Bulk's head.


	9. Just Skull

Kim had watched Bulk and Skull leave the dance after thirty minutes it was obvious they weren't coming back. Kim found herself worrying about the boys but she wasn't sure why, maybe it had been the sheer panic she could read in Skull's eyes from across the room or the lack of the skinny boys almost permanent smile. Trini's hand on her upper arm draws her from her thoughts and she meets her girlfriends eyes. Trini grins and points somewhere behind Kim so the other girl turns. Kim can't help the gleeful laugh that bubbles up from her throat upon seeing Billy break dancing on the floor, he'd come along way since not even being able to two step at the beginning of the year.

Tommy was clapping and cheering Billy on while Zack joined Billy on the dance floor. Jason stood quiet but with a smile on his face as he watched their friends. Kim briefly remembers Trini telling her that Billy was nursing a crush on Jason and if Kim hadn't been so lost over Trini in the beginning she would try to play match maker but once she really thinks about she realizes shes never seen Jason interested anyone, male or female. She doesn't realize shes staring until Jason raises his eyebrows in question. Kim shakes her head and turns back to Trini.

Trini was already looking at her and it was obvious by her crossed arms that she had noticed Kim's little staring contest with Jason. Trini took Kim's hands and pulled over to the empty refreshment table.

" I told you about Billy's crush in confidence Kim. we are not going to play match maker. " Trini says.

Kim looks back at the dance floor where Billy is standing next to Jason but talking to Tommy as the three of them watch Zack spin on the floor longer than he ever has in an attempt to impress Angela for the twentieth time. Kim shakes her head, Zack could do so much better. Kim finally looks back to Trini and nods, the other girl doesn't need words to know that Kim won't interfere. The rest of the night is mirage of dances, snacks and a few friendly debates before the group heads home.

XX

Bulk was wide awake. He couldn't sleep, his mind kept wondering back to the fact that Kimberly Hart knew his greatest secret. His only solace was the fact that it was Friday and he and Skull had two days to hide out in his house. As if he can hear Bulk thinking about him Skull rolls over in his sleep to face Bulk. 

Bulk had fought with himself the whole walk home on rather or not he wanted Skull to spend the night after the recent discovery but in the end the longing to have the slimmer boy in his arms had out lasted the fear of the fact that it wasn't getting harder to treat Skull as just a friend. Bulk had figured when he started this that once he got a few kisses out of his system Skull would get tired of him or vice versa and then they could just go back to being best friends. Bulk was beginning to realize that the feelings he had for Skull were not only not going away for a while but that they were increasing in sentiment.

Bulk was a lot of things. He was fat, he was a average student and he was a bully. He was all these things and more and still he loved himself. He didn't care what people thought of him. The only thing that had ever scared him, the only thing he had ever doubted himself for was how warm his heart had felt when his first kiss was with Skull on that descending bus . He really didn't want to be gay, how would he up hold his rep? How would he tell his parents?

Bulk kept telling himself he could leave Skull anytime he wanted to. He had even told him self several times in the beginning that that was it. He had planned a hundred breakups in his head but everytime his eyes met Skull's he knew he couldn't do. Skull made a squeak like sound in his sleep and Bulk pulled him a bit closer. Bulk still isn't sure hes gay, but he does know that Skull was and still is the first person hes ever liked enough to be around for extending amounts of time. He knew that if Kim knew it was only a matter of time before someone else noticed and he would have to make a decision but for now he just placed a quick kiss to Skull's forehead before finally drifting off to sleep himself.


	10. First Dates Are Overrated

A few weeks pass and much to Bulk's surprise and delight Kim doesn't seem to treat them any differently and none of her friends seem to know or if they do they're taking a page out of Kim's book and pretending they don't. Bulk is finally feeling closer to his old self again and then he loses the dance contest to Zack. Zack is humble about it but the rest of the youth center gets a good laugh. Bulk has a tough skin but he had really tried this time and no one seems to have noticed.

Bulk sulks for a whole two days before Skull decides enough is a enough and makes a point of cheering him up. Its Saturday so Skull shows up around eleven o'clock to take Bulk out to lunch. They end up at the beach. Skull pays for Bulk's favorite pizza from the beach side parlor and picks a table close enough for a kick ass view but not so close that the water will affect their meal. It hits Bulk as Skull presents him with the biggest slice that this is their first real date since the start of all this.

Skull's smile is bright and Bulk admires the way the slightly cloudy day makes his pale skin and dark hair stand out. He looks like one of the Gothic Renaissance paintings in their history books. Bulk reaches out to take the slice skull is offering him, folding it with one hand. He and Skull take their first bites and Bulk allows himself to let out a pleasured moan at the taste of the sloppy Joe pizza. Skull smiles at him as he chews his own much smaller bite of pizza.

Bulk waits till Skull swallows before leaning in to kiss the smaller male. Skull lets out a huff of surprise but kisses back instantly. Bulk can taste the pizza on Skull's lips, he didn't think kissing someone after a bite of pizza could taste so sweet. They break apart and Skull's smiling so wide Bulk fears his face will get stuck like that.

" Thank you. " Bulk whispers.

" What for? " Skull asks.

" For taking me out when you knew I was feeling down, and for picking the perfect first date. " Bulk says with a small chuckle.

Skull starts to say no problem before he realizes what Bulk has said, " Oh my god is this seriously our first date? I'm a horrible boyfriend for taking so long! I'm so sor.. ".

Bulk cuts skull off with another kiss before speaking against his best friends lips, " No, the timings perfect. " Bulk says.

Skull stares into Bulk's eyes before nodding with a smile so soft and small it can barely be seen on his face. They go back to their meal but under the table Skull allows his ankle to trail up Bulk's leg. Things feel like a dream to Skull so of course thats when Jason shows up and ruins everything. Skull can see the precise moment Bulk's " Bully " mask slips into place and hes not at all surprised when Bulk picks a fight. It is a surprise however, when the fight ends with Bulk on the ground, face first into the remains of their pizza.

Jason looks a tiny bit remorseful but the quirk of his lip also suggest laughter bubbling beneath the surface. Skull shoots him a glare and moves to pull pizza off Bulks face. Jason's gone long before Bulk is back on his feet. The date is over, there is no coming back from wearing lunch so Skull walks Bulk home.

XX 

" Jason! how could you do that to them? " Kim says exasperatedly.

" Its not like I planned it Kim but you know how Bulk is. " Jason defends.

" I do but Skull has been really trying to be nice to us and then you go and ruin what I am pretty sure was his and Bulk's first date. " Kim says sadly.

Jason has the decency to look sheepish, " I know Kim but I'm not supposed to know so wouldn't it have been more of a mood killer if I tried to be civil and Bulk figured out we all know. ".

Kim pauses to think before nodding, " Yeah you're right, and Skull begged me not to let him know. he's scared Bulk will leave him. ".

Jason nods and the conversation drops off as the rest of their gang arrives, Jason calls out their orders to Ernie. Kim pulls out a chair for Trini and Jason watches the way she smiles at her as the yellow ranger sits. Jason doesn't really understand all these couples. He's never really felt the urge or longing to be with anyone else. Jason smiles as Billy sits next to him but doesn't speak, to stuck in his own thoughts to create verbal conversations.

He watches as kim and Trini lower one hand each below the surface of the table and he knows their holding hands. Hand holding is nice, he's done it with most of their friends here and there but still he doesn't really feel a urge to find a partner to take things further with. He worries sometimes that maybe hes broken, wired differently than the rest of his rangers. He hears Billy calling his name and forces himself to zone back in. 

Billy has been talking with him more lately, not that they don't talk a lot as is but its like Billy prefers his company over the others and Jason doesn't know what to make of it. Billy is waving his hands as he informs Jason about his newest experiment and Jason feels a small warmth in his chest. He thinks maybe he would like to hold Billy"s hand in moments like these. He thinks about maybe even hugging or kissing the boy but then thinks of long term dating and of the sloppy make out sessions he sees in the hallways. He thinks of what hand holding and kissing could lead to and his stomach lurches so hard he feels his center of balance shift and has to hold onto the table tightly to avoid falling from his chair.

None of his friends seem to have noticed his distress so he nods along to whatever it is Billy is saying now. Ernie calls him over to grab their drinks and Jason has to physically force himself to walk at a normal pace to the bar in his eagerness to get away from his friends and his own thoughts if only for a few moments. Tray in hand he turns to head back to the table but notices from here he can see Trini's and Kim's hands. The girls have their fingers intertwined and Jason can see Trini's thumb running across the top of Kim's hand repeatedly. He sees Kim turn to Trini with a Smile so blinding and soft it almost seems to blur his vision.

That part of everything. That soft comfort he hears couples talk about is something he would like to experience but memories of conversations over heard in the locker rooms at school make him wonder if he could have one action with out having to participate in the vile act of another. He shakes his head and determines to let his mind rest for now and heads back to the table with everyone's drinks. Billy's finger tips brush his as he hands over the blueberry smoothie and that pleasant warmth sparks again. Jason wishes, not for the first time, that he knew what to do with it.


	11. The apology

Jason knows he should leave it alone. He had meant what he said to Kim about trying to act natural since he wasn't supposed to know but the look of anger on Skull's face that day at the beach wouldn't leave him alone. He had decided to do what he thought was the right thing, apologize. Skull is easy enough to get a hold of, angel grove is a small town and even if it wasn't they go to the same school. Bulk and Skull's lockers are right across the hall from Jason's.

He waits till the end of the day to speak to Skull. He plans to only talk to him but of course Bulk is always by his friends side. Jason figures he can apologize without giving anything away. 

" Hey Bulk, Skull, I just wanted to apologize for the accident at the beach. I really didn't mean for you to end up covered in pizza. " Jason says.

Bulk seems to pale before he puffs up in anger, " Whatever loser. just buzz off before we make you pay for it! ".

Jason is a bit taken aback by how angry Bulk sounds, yeah hes a " Bully " but its usually more teasing then actually anger based bullying. Skull is looking at Bulk with widened eyes too but tries not to let Bulk notice his shock.

" Yeah, thanks but no thanks. " Skull says with a nod and Jason takes it for the acknowledgement it is and leaves.

Skull turns to Bulk the minute their alone.

" Bulky you ok? " Skull asks as he grabs Bulks hand.

The Bigger man snatches his hand back as though hes been burned, " No, I'm not okay! he knows Skull! ".

" Bulk, we don't know that for sure. " Skull says as he holds his hands up.

" Of course we do! Kim probably told all her little friends, they're probably laughing at us as we speak! " Bulk is whisper yelling as his hands ball into fist at his sides.

" Bulk I don't think . " Skull starts but is caught off by Bulks frustrated growl.

" I knew this was a bad idea! what if this gets out Skull? We'll be the laughing stock of the school. " Bulk yells.

" Bulk we kind of already are. " Skull tries to say gently. 

Bulk Glares at him but then his eyes fall before Harding again, " We can't do this anymore. ".

" what? " Skull gasp as his throat dries out.

" We can stay friends but this thing we're doing stops now, that way if those goody goodies tell anyone it won't be true. " Bulk says with conviction as if trying to convince himself.

" But Bulk I lo... " Skull starts But Bulk places a hand over his mouth.

" Stop. anyone could hear you and it'll only make this worse. " Bulk removes his hand as he continues, " We knew this wouldn't last. ".

" I didn't know that. " Skull says in a strain.

" I'm sorry Skull but no one can know about me, I won't be gay. " Bulk says.

Skull opens his mouth to reply. To scream at Bulk that he already is, that he can't fight what he feels but only a sob comes out. Bulk's face falls and he reaches for Skull only to pull his hand back before making contact. Skull turns and takes off at a run. He can hear Bulk calling his name but he doesn't stop. He doesn't stop running until hes halfway home. He knows Bulk will take the same way home so even though his lungs burn from running while crying he keeps walking till he reaches his home.

His parents aren't in and he heads straight for his room and locks himself in before sitting down in his bed and letting go everything hes feeling. He cries, sobs and yells at the wall until he begins to feel numb. He lays back as the tears slow and lets himself drop into a fitful sleep.

XX

Jason can't believe what he just witnessed. He hadn't meant to ease drop but had caught the end of Bulk and Skull's breakup as he exited the bathroom. He waits behind the side wall of the restroom out of sight as Bulk wipes away tears before walking past the bathroom and towards the school doors. As soon as Bulk is gone Jason heads out himself towards the youth center to find Kim. He has to tell someone what happened.


End file.
